Aún es un niño
by hagane-inu
Summary: Hitsugaya jamás lo va a admitir, pero trás su mascara de hielo, el aún es un niño. Y Ukitake sabe que hay que cuidar de los niños.


El Gotei 13 era conocido en toda la Soul Society por tener a los shinigami más fuertes de todos, capitanes con la habilidad y la destreza suficientes como para enfrentarse monstruos gigantescos sin problemas gracias a su increible reiatsu y sus poderosas zanpakuto.

Muchos soñaban con el día en que podrían convertirse en heroes luchando contra los hollows y salvando almas. Lo que muchos no sabian, era lo que venía después de luchar contra los hollows y salvar almas. Pocos afuera del Seireitei lograban imaginar la cantidad espantosa de papeleo de la que tenían que encargarse los shinigami del Gotei 13, tanto que a veces parecían más una tipica y aburrida oficina de los vivos que un cuerpo de guerreros.

A diario cada capitán y teniente recibía nuevas montañas de papeleo salido de Yamamoto solo sabe donde, y ese día no era la excepción.

Ante la nueva y malvada cantidad de papeleo esperandolo en su escritorio, Toshiro Hitsugaya, capitán de la decima división, solo quería terminar lo más pronto posible.

Como siempre, su teniente Matsumoto no había tardado en escaparse para evitar hacer su parte del trabajo.

Hitsugaya suspiró y se acercó a su escritorio para empezar a trabajar. Normalmente habría salido de su oficina, con su reiatsu amenazando con congelar una gran parte de su división, gritando el nombre de la teniente, hasta encontrarla y arrastrarla de vuelta a la oficina para ponerla a trabajar a la fuerza, pero esa vez parecía que la cantidad de papeleo no requería la "ayuda" de Matsumoto, y la verdad el no se sentía lo bastante bien como para empezar la persecución; tal vez por el estrés acumulado, tal vez por la falta de sueño en los ultimos días debido al trabajo, pero en ese momento lo ultimo que tenía ganas de hacer era perseguir a una vaga borracha por todo el Seireitei, probablemente acabando con congelar unos cuantos edificios. Sin contar que lo ultimo le agregaría más trabajo y unos cuantos regaños del viejo Yamamoto.

-Bueno..- suspiró otra vez, mientras se sentaba y buscaba algo para escribir. -Si empiezo ahora y me concentro tal vez termine rapido..- y sin perder más tiempo empezó a trabajar.

* * *

La tarde estaba muy tranquila y bastante soleada, no se había escuchado nadie gritando, insultando, buscando pelea o invocando bankai en un ataque de rabia. De hecho, parecía demasiado tranquilo. Aún no se había escuchado Hitsugaya gritando el nombre de su teniente mientras la buscaba por todo el Seireitei, algo bastante inusual. Ir a echarle un vistazo a la decima división para averiguar si todo estaba bien parecía una excusa perfecta para ir a saludar al pequeño peliblanco y llevarle unos dulces, así que Ukitake se empeñó para terminar rapido su trabajo y salir.

No había duda que Ukitake estaba muy encariñado con ese pequeño gruñón; todos los dulces que le regalaba y la manera en la que lo llamaba 'Shiro-chan' -por más que a el le molestara- lo demostraban, además de que se preocupaba mucho si algo le pasaba. Claro, también se preocupaba por los miembros de su división y sus amigos, y le regalaba dulces a Yachiru, y de vez en cuando le traía un peluche de Chappy a su teniente cuando a ella le tocaba demasiado trabajo por su culpa o cuando ella se enfermaba, pero Toshiro era especial. Muchos shinigami al verlos juntos afirmaban que se veían como padre e hijo, y cuando unos desconocidos los encontraban realmente se confundían creyendo que eran una familia, y mientras Hitsugaya se molestaba por ser considerado muy pequeño, Ukitake hasta se reía, generalmente avergonzando más al pobre chico.

No tardó mucho en terminar el papeleo, y de inmediato se dirigió hacía la decima división. Varios shinigami en el camino se detenían a saludarlo y a preguntarle por su salud, y una muy alegre Yachiru, que parecía tener un radar para detectar cada vez que salía el capitán peliblanco, regresó a su división muy feliz con su nuevo dulce botín.

En poco tiempo, Ukitake llegó a una extrañamente muy tranquila decima división. Todos los miembros de la división estaban haciendo su trabajo de una manera muy ordenada y calmada, sin ningun tipo de desastre y sin paredes congeladas. Hasta la oficina estaba muy tranquila y en silencio, realmente se notaba la ausencia de Matsumoto.

-Shiro-chan?- llamó antes de entrar. Escuchó una respuesta parecida a un gruñido, interprentandola como un permiso para entrar. Lo primero que se notaba al entrar era el montón de papeles en el escritorio, que lograba enterrar casi por completo el chico peliblanco ahí sentado. Al escuchar la puerta abriendose, el pequeño capitán apenas levantó la cabeza; había escuchado alguien llamandolo por uno de los tantos apodos que odiaba -un día acabaría haciendo una lista de ellos, agregandole que tan fuerte iba a ser el bankai como castigo-, pero en cambio de gritar como de costumbre -y se sorprendía de ser todavía capaz de hablar con todo lo que gritaba- contestó con un simple gruñido molesto. Simplemente no quería tener que lidiar con gente y problemas molestos, solo deseaba terminar con su estupido trabajo para ir a descansar, y tuvo la mala suerte de ver las hojas aumentando durante el día cada vez que algun shinigami entraba. Por suerte, solo se trataba del capitán Ukitake, por lo menos el no habría un dolor de cabeza más, con el que ya tenía era más que suficiente.

-Sucedió algo, capitán Ukitake?- preguntó Hitsugaya, mientras intentaba recuperarse un poco del cansancio para poder escuchar lo que tenía que decirle.

-Eh? Ah, no, la verdad no, solo pasaba para saludar, sabes, es muy extraño no haber escuchado tus gritos en todo el día!- contestó Ukitake, viendose muy alegre.

Hitsugaya no tanto.

Al capitán de la decima división ya empezaba a temblarle una ceja por el tic nervioso, sin estar muy seguro de como debía sentirse: por un lado, estaba aliviado de saber que no había ninguna misión ni trabajos o algo parecido, por lo menos habría podido terminar el papeleo sin trabajo de más; por otro lado, le molestaba bastante saber que Jushiro había ido hasta su oficina solo para saludarlo, estaba logrando molestarlo y retrasarlo bastante, y tener que lidiar con su trabajo y el de su teniente ya era bastante que hacer. Sabía muy bien que el hombre no tenía malas intenciones, siempre se preocupaba por el y lo "malcriaba" con todos los dulces que ni el comandante general habría sabido de donde los sacaba, pero aún así, ser constantemente llamado 'Shiro-chan' y tratado como un niño lograba sacarlo de quicio muy facilmente. Si que necesitaba mucha paciencia para no contestar mal ante la amabilidad del capitán, tenía mucha suerte de estar acostumbrado gracias a Matsumoto, por lo menos algo bueno había logrado, aunque Toshiro habría preferido que fuera su trabajo.

-No tenías que molestarte en venir hasta aqui, capitán Ukitake..- murmuró el pequeño capitán algo avergonzado, sabiendo muy bien que el hombre ya tenía bastante con su enfermedad. Mientras hablaba, no despegaba los ojos de las hojas en el escritorio; en todo el tiempo que llevaba trabajando ese día, sentía como si no hubiera echo nada, algo que realmente lo molestaba. Pero entre su malestar y su cansancio, lo más probable era que había echo menos de lo que creía, y eso lo molestaba bastante.

El silencio de la oficina fue roto por unos golpes de tos.

-Estás bien, Hitsugaya-kun? Pareces algo enfermo..- dijo Ukitake algo preocupado.

-Claro que si.. solo estoy algo agobiado con todo este trabajo...- dijo entredientes Hitsugaya, pero se vió obligado a cubrirse la cara con el brazo luego de otro golpe de tos. Definitivamente se estaba enfermando, pero en ese momento lo único que queria era terminar.

Pero antes de poder seguir con la siguiente hoja, alguien le quitó las cosas de la mano.

-Ey!- Hitsugaya levantó la mirada, frunciendo el ceño molesto, y encontró el rostro serio y algo preocupado de Ukitake.

-Necesitas descansar, Hitsugaya-kun, si sigues así vas a terminar muy enfermo, sabes?- el pequeño peliblanco bajó un poco la mirada, sabiendo que después de todo el hombre tenía razón. Aún así, el era muy terco y orgulloso para admitirlo.

-No necesito descansar, ahora lo tengo que hacer es terminar mi trabajo si no es molestia.- contestò, recurriendo a toda su paciencia y todo su autocontrol para no ofenderlo. Si se sentía un poco mal, pero no estaba tan mal como para parar de trabajar! O por lo menos eso hubiera dicho, si otro golpe de tos traicionero no lo hubiera detenido.

-Hitsugaya-kun, se que te has estado esforzando mucho para demostrar que eres fuerte y mereces respeto como los demás capitanes, pero tienes que aceptar el hecho de que aún eres un niño a pesar de todo, no cargues con más de lo que puedes.- le dijo con un tono serio, pero no pudo evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa al ver el ceño fruncido del niño, que a pesar de lo cansado que se veía, y de que de seguro se habría podido quedar dormido en su escritorio, seguía insistiendo en lo contrario.

-Bien.- suspiró Toshiro, acercandose al sofá. -Descansaré un rato, feliz? Pero solo unos minutos, y después volveré a trabajar, entendido?- y mientras se acomodaba en el sofá murmuró algo como "no soy un niño", lo que hizo que Ukitake apenas lograra aguantar una pequeña risa.

Después de todo, si era un niño. Un niño prodigio según los demás, pero aún así era un niño.

* * *

La luz de la mañana y los ruidos de los shinigami empezando su trabajo y sus tareas diarias, entraron a la oficina de la decima división.

Acostado en el sofá de su oficina, el pequeño Hitsugaya murmuró cosas sin mucho sentido, mientras empezaba a despertarse. Levantó un poco la cabeza, pasandose una mano entre el cabello desordenado, mientras miraba algo confundido a su alrededor, intentando recordar que pasó antes de dormirse.

-Mmh... cuando me quedé dormido...?- se preguntó, aún bastante aturdido, intentando ordenar sus recuerdos. Sabía que estaba haciendo el papeleo, se sentía algo mal, y después había llegado el capitán Ukitake. -Cierto.. el me mandó a descansar.. y yo que esperaba seguir trabajando en cuanto se fuera...-

Entonces el capitán decidió levantarse, cuando se percartó de un pequeño detalle. Cuando se fue a descansar no se había arropado. Entonces de donde había salido esa manta blanco que estaba encima de el? Al mirarla más cuidadosamente, notó que tenía mangas, algo bastante extraño, y cuando la tomó para verla mejor, pudo notar el simbolo negro con el número trece que tenía.

Se tomó un momento para procesar la información. Estaba arropado con una haori de capitán con el número trece. El capitán de la división trece era Jushiro Ukitake. El capitán Ukitake lo había arropado con su haori cuando se quedó dormido.

La cara de Hitsugaya se había tornado de un lindo color rojo, levantandose casi instantamente del sofá. Ese hombre lo había tratado otra vez como si fuera un niño. Si alguien más se enteraba de eso, su relación de padre e hijo adoptivo habría sido confirmada en todo el Seireitei, o peor, en toda la Sociedad de almas. Quizás el chisme habría llegado hasta al mundo de los vivos, y sin mucho esfuerzo hasta los habitantes del Hueco Mundo se habrían enterado.

Con una velocidad que habría dejado avergonzado cualquier shunpo o sonido, Hitsugaya salió volando de su oficina, casi literalmente, para llegar lo más rapido posible a la decimotercera división, olvidandose por completo del trabajo del día anterior.

* * *

Luego de un par de shunpo para llegar lo más rapido posible, Hitsugaya abrió la puerta de la oficina de la decimotercera división de golpe, encontrando los subordinados del capitán peleando por cualquier estupidez como de costumbre, y Ukitake sentado a ver el espectaculo, suspirando, aunque también estaba algo divertido ante la escena.

-Hola Shiro-chan! Que te trae por aqui? Viniste por unos dulces?- preguntó con su usual tono amable. Toshiro simplemente pasó de largo Sentarou y Kiyone, quienes ni se percataron de su presencia ocupados con sus gritos, y soltó el haori sobre el escritorio de su dueño.

-No tenías que molestarte en.. arroparme...- murmuró disminuyendo el volumen de su voz mientras se ponía más y más rojo, esperando que los dos idiotas terceros al mando estuvieran bastante entretenidos con sus discusiones como para darse cuenta de el. Estaba literalmente hirviendo de la vergüenza, y probablemente si hubiera usado su bankai, sus partes de hielo se habrían derretido de inmediato.

-No te preocupes por eso! No podía dejarte allì de esa forma estando tan mal! Piensa que habría dicho Unohana de enterarse que te enfermaste porque te dejé dormido y desarropado en esa oficina tan fría!- le contestó el muy alegre Jushiro. -Después de todo, los dos somos Shiro-chan, no?- concluyó con una sonrisa, realmente parecía no darse cuenta de lo avergonzado que había dejado al pequeño capitán.

Por su parte Hitsugaya se quedó en silencio, sin saber que decir. Aunque le avergonzara el ser tratado como un niño, sabía que Ukitake solo tenía buenas intenciones, y en ese lugar donde tenía que esconderse trás una mascara de hielo y cargar con sus responsabilidades como los otros adultos, era agradable tener a alguien así preocupandose por el. Después de todo, por más que lo negara, nada cambiaba el hecho de que el seguía siendo un niño, y todo niño necesita una figura paterna en la que confiar y apoyarse cuando necesita ayuda.

-Si.. bueno.. gracias.. Ukitake..- murmuró Toshiro entre dientes con la mirada fija en el suelo, como si de repente se tratara de la cosa más interesante del lugar, y de inmediato salió de la oficina a toda velocidad, sin fijarse si alguien lo estaba espiando o no -de echo Sentaro y Kiyone encontraron su conversación más interesante que sus peleas- y sin voltearse a ver la cara algo confundida del otro capitán.

-Bueno, nos vemos luego!- saludó Jushiro en cuanto se le ocurrió reaccionar a la extraña actitud del niño. -... Me acaba de llamar sin formalidades?-

* * *

Hitsugaya llegó a su oficina un poco más calmado respecto a cuando salió, suspirando apenas cerró la puerta. No logró entender bien lo que acababa de hacer, pero lo mejor -en su opinión- era no pensarlo tanto y terminar el papeleo del día anterior. Al quedarse dormido en el sofá dejó mucho trabajo sin hacer! Pero en cuanto volvió a su escritorio para terminar, extrañamente encontró todo el papeleo listo y ordenado, esperando solo para ser entregado. Tal vez si lo había terminado y no lo recordaba?

"Es extraño..." se puso a revisar los papeles por seguridad. "Realmente está todo listo... Investigaré más tarde, ahora solo lo entregaré para salir de esto de una vez." Otro detalle no tan fuera de lo normal era que aún no había visto a su teniente en lo que llevaba de la mañana. Bueno, ya no tenía trabajo pendiente, así que tal vez habría podido pasarlo por alto. Solo por esa vez.

Se arrepintió de hacerlo.

La revista del Seireitei de ese mes logró vender más copias de lo normal. La foto más popular del mes, fue una donde un muy tierno Hitsugaya, dormido en el sofá de su oficina, era arropado con la haori del capitán de la decimotercera división por el capitán Ukitake, como si este estuviera cuidando de su hijo. Los desafortunados que hicieron algun comentario sobre la misteriosa foto, lograron llenar la cuarta división de casos de heridos y congelamientos por semanas, y varios descuidados que se acercaban al pequeño peliblanco acabaron con graves casos de hipotermia.

No había dudas de que las habilidades de reportera y fotógrafa de Matsumoto eran impresionantes. Tal como la velocidad con la que trabajaba en los dìas siguientes a la repentina tormenta de nieve ocurrida en la división.

* * *

Hola a todos! :D

Mmh, no tengo mucho que decir, ecepto que me encanta escribir sobre bleach y que tengo planeado un fanfic largo sobre bleach, pero creo que aún no lo publicaré, primero quiero estar un poco más adelantada con el fanfic de smash que tengo pendiente, sobretodo ahora que porfin logré empezar el nuevo capitulo :D

Bueno eso era todo lo que tenía que decir, espero que les haya gustado este fanfic y porfavor dejen un review :3 hasta pronto!~


End file.
